Nombre en Clave: Imina
by Jverse
Summary: Situada cuatro años antes de la serie original, esta historia se centra en el personaje de Imina y en su pasado, que explicará como ha llegado a ser lo que es ahora y como ha sido su evolución, incluyendo la incursión de nuevas caras y viejos conocidos.


**Nombre en clave: Imina**

**Prólogo- Nueva promoción**

_17 de Noviembre de 2004, Prefectura de Gunma, Japón._

A día de hoy, el cielo se encontraba gris. Las nubes cubrían todo vestigio del azul característico del cielo, con un tono oscuro que amenazaba lluvia. Taisei Kodama, uno de los oficiales del ministerio de defensa japonés, daba una calada más a su cigarro mientras, precisamente, alzaba su vista y se fijaba en el cielo. Expulsó lentamente el humo por su boca antes de hablar.

-Está anocheciendo…

-Kodama, ¿Ha atendido alguna palabra de lo que le he explicado?

El viejo oficial suspiró ante la pregunta de su buen amigo y se giró para mirarle con una mirada de indiferencia. Yuma Maeno era un empleado especial, alguien que había venido a verle para, supuestamente, sacarle las castañas del fuego. Y digo supuestamente porque Kodama no parecía creérselo del todo. Demasiados años pasando a través de falsas ilusiones, y de expectativas no alcanzadas. "Será uno más, y acabará muriendo cuando se adentre demasiado en nuestros asuntos", pensó. Pero bueno, a pesar de todo, había venido hasta aquí para escuchar lo mismo de siempre, y era algo que tenía que tragar por obligación.

-Mira, te tengo mucho aprecio como empleado, Yuma, pero no eres el primero que me viene hablando de un nuevo agente extraordinario…

-Pero es que ella SÍ que es extraordinaria, Maeno. Y no soy uno de esos soplagaitas que viene a colarte el cuento de que el agente de su promoción es el más dotado que nunca hayas visto o tenido en el cuerpo. Esta vez lo digo de verdad.

El viejo oficial le dio la última calada a su cigarro y lo lanzó a tierra. Le quitó el informe que llevaba Yuma de las manos, y le dio otro repaso general con la misma mirada indiferente.

-Todo lo que me dice la tinta impresa es que es extraordinaria de verdad. Habilidades de defensa personal elevadas, buena competencia con toda clase de armas de fuego, tanto cortas como largas. Incluyendo competencias similares para las armas blancas. Por no decir que es una experta en el sigilo, la obtención de información y el manejo de diversidad de vehículos, por añadir variedad. Ah, y todo esto bordado con la guinda de que es muy fiel a su trabajo. Chico, aunque me hayas citado en un descampado a las afueras de la ciudad en vez de en mi despacho trayéndome a la mujer en cuestión, no me demuestra que todo lo que dices sobre ella sea verdad.

-Perdone por la grosería, pero me ofende. Si le he citado aquí es porque quería hablarle en privado, fuera de las oficinas, y en un sitio donde, cuando vengan a recogernos para ir a verla, nadie se entere, nada más que nosotros.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué tenemos que ir a verla?

Maeno suspiró decepcionado.

-Definitivamente no me escucha. Porque quiero darle pruebas. Y la futura nueva agente está terminando una misión muy importante. Nada menos que el desmantelamiento de la terrible banda armada de Maebashi, que tanto caos han formado en estas dos últimas semanas.

-¿Los criminales de la ciudad de Maebashi? Venga, no me hagas reír. Aparte de que la policía no ha dado con su localización, se han confirmado que al menos son diez hombres. Estamos hablando de diez o más criminales contra una sola persona. ¿No será que los criminales me traerán su cabeza?-Rió el oficial.

-Ríete lo que quieras, Kodama. Pero dentro de unos minutos te tragarás tus palabras.

-nada me gustaría más que eso.- Ironizó.

Maeno solo esbozó una sonrisa decidida mientras le miraba con sus ojos azules. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra y dejó que el fresco aire de la noche se colara entre su corto pelo negro para meterse en su cabeza y airear su cuerpo. Tras unos minutos de espera en los que el oficial Kodama seguía releyendo el informe que le había dado su amigo mientras reía irónicamente en su interior, un coche negro llegó y paró cerca de ellos.

-Vamos, oficial. La chica espera.

Ambos se metieron en el vehículo y abandonaron rápidamente la estancia. Justo en el momento en que terminaba de anochecer, y las primeras gotas de lluvia bañaban la tierra.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Maeno la lluvia ya se había cogido fuerte. Ambos se apresuraron en entrar en el hogar del joven, quien le ofreció asiento en la sala de estar y una bebida.

-Si que se ha cogido fuerte… ¿Seguro que vendrá?

-No se preocupe oficial, ella nunca me ha fallado.

-Estás demasiado seguro de ti mismo…

-Tengo razones para estarlo.

En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta y Maeno, algo nervioso, fue rápidamente a abrir. Dodoma se encendió un cigarro y esperó acomodado en el sofá del salón a que su amigo le presentara a su nueva promoción. Ambos entraron en la sala.

-Oficial Kodoma, le presento a Imina.

-Encantada, señor.

Kodoma se sorprendió al tener ante él a una bella mujer de finos rasgos, con una mirada calmada. Vestía una chaqueta corta al estilo gabardina, con un suéter morado oscuro debajo de la misma, y unos pantalones al estilo de la chaqueta, acompañados de unos zapatos negros. Pero quizá el rasgo más distintivo era su pelo, corto hasta la altura de los hombros, y de un distintivo color tan violáceo como su suéter. En su mano derecha portaba una bolsa de color negro llena con algo.

-Es todo un placer conocerla, señorita Imina. Me han hablado muy bien de usted y, de hecho, este informe dice lo mejor de sí misma. Pero debe comprender que soy un hombre de experiencia, y que unas letras no me bastan para convencerme de que es usted apta para este trabajo.

-Creo ser tan apta como usted a leído.

-¿Puedes demostrarlo?

-¿Conoce usted el caso de Maebashi?

-Vaya… Precisamente tu promotor, el señor Yuma, me había hablado de que estabas metida de lleno en el asunto. ¿Has conseguido algo?

-Aquí está todo, compruébelo por usted mismo.-Imina dejó caer la bolsa negra en la mesita del salón.

El oficial no tardó en posicionarse y observar con ganas el interior de la bolsa. La vacío y en un instante, no se lo pudo creer. Sus ojos se abrían ante la sorpresa de lo que estaba viendo. Doce máscaras de ogro se situaban ahora en la mesita del salón. Y resultaban las mismas máscaras que usaban los criminales del caso Maebashi en cada uno de sus violentos incidentes, para ocultar su identidad. Ella se las había quitado a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la banda.

-Y eso no es todo, señor.

Imina encendió la televisión. En el mismo canal que se podía ver, estaban reproduciendo una noticia de última hora.

-Nos complace informar de una buena noticia por parte del departamento de policía de Maeboshi en exclusiva para todos los espectadores. Parece ser que hace una hora, el equipo de investigación ha recibido una llamada anónima explicando la localización del grupo criminal que hace catorce días estaba sembrando el caos en la ciudad. La información ha resultado ser cierta al descubrir a los doce criminales que conformaban la banda en una nave de la zona industrial, heridos y sometidos a inmovilización. La policía ha podido encerrarlos, a pesar de que no han encontrado las famosas máscaras que utilizaban en sus crímenes, habían pruebas suficientes con el material robado por el grupo. La policía se pregunta quien podría ser el anónimo y cual es su relación con la puesta en escena de la captura de estos maleantes…

La televisión se apagó en ese momento. El oficial Kodoma la había apagado con el mando. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su rostro, confirmando que al final una buena expectativa resultaba ser realmente una buena expectativa.

-No me hace falta nada más.-Dijo mientras apagaba la colilla.

Un sonriente y orgulloso Yuma se acercaba a la zona en la que conversaban, ya que se había mantenido algo apartado mientras Imina se justificaba.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el veredicto del oficial?-Dijo el joven.

-Me complace deciros que la agente Imina pasa a cubrir el puesto vacante en el comando secreto de acción antiterrorista del gobierno japonés tras el fallecimiento durante servicio del agente Alheha. Mañana mismo empiezas.

Imina sonrió satisfecha con el resultado, manteniendo la compostura ante su superior.

-Es un honor servir a la causa, señor.

-Agradéceselo a Yuma, tu promotor. Y desde hoy mismo también nombrado líder contraterrorista del comando.

Yuma se quedó perplejo unos segundos, y después sonrió y comenzó a reír de emoción. Dio un salto y se abalanzó con un abrazo sobre el oficial. Este le dio unas palmadas en al espalda.

-¿Lo dice en serio, señor?

-Y tan en serio, de todos mis empleados, tú me has demostrado ser el más eficiente y el más seguro en tu trabajo. Creo que aportarás buenas decisiones al grupo.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, señor!

-Anda, levántate, y vámonos ya, que necesitareis descansar.

Yuma se levantó y se dirigió a la sonriente Imina guiñándole un ojo. Ella le correspondió con una sonrisa verdadera, cargada de satisfacción. Los tres abandonaron el apartamento, y Yuma recogió un paraguas para Imina.

Una vez abajo, ambos se despidieron del oficial, que parecía satisfecho. El coche negro lo recogió de nuevo, esta vez para llevarle a su alojamiento. Una vez se quedaron solos, Yuma e Imina también dieron comienzo a las despedidas.

-Muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad, no la desaprovecharé, Yuma. ¿O debería decir jefe?- Rió la joven.

-Eh venga, déjame que me acostumbre, no voy a ser tan estricto. Y gracias a ti por ser quien me ha abierto las puertas en mi oficio.

-Ambos nos apoyaremos en el trabajo ahora, ¿No?

-Eso espero. Buenas noches, Imina.

-Buenas noches, Yuma.

Su nuevo jefe volvió a su apartamento, dejando a una solitaria pero sonriente Imina que abría el paraguas prestado para cubrirse de la lluvia en la vuelta a casa. Imina se había labrado a pulso el camino para llegar hasta aquí, y estaba preparada para, al día siguiente, demostrar cuan eficiente podía ser en lo que más le gustaba hacer, conocer a sus nuevos compañeros y, de paso, devolverle el paraguas a su jefe.


End file.
